Misfortune Twins
by Mayu-Viktor
Summary: Twins, Mayu and Viktor, lived in an abusive home. Their only escape was death, only for something to change their fate. Warning: Abuse, Death, Strong language, Yaoi, Violence,and Dark themes.
1. Characters

Name: Mayu

Nicknames: Kittykat or Neko

Age: 15

Birthdate: October 31, 1999

Hair color: black long to back of knees

Eye color: red but one becomes silver due to the beatings

Blood type: -AB

Personality: shy, musical, protective of her twin brother

Likes: chocolate, blood, death, her brother, cats, people acting stupid (it's entertainment), baking, black and red

Favorite food: any chocolate, and peanut butter (loves most deserts)

Dislikes: sour stuff, fire, the sun, Claude, men, dogs

Species: (reaper, demon, angel, human) human but eventually a cat demon

Misc. abilities and fears ect: telepathy, fortune telling, change in to a cat, Can use her voice to manipulate people (Like a Siren)

Fears fire, men, dogs, electricity

Family: her brother-alive

Mother-alive

Father- Alive

Uncle- Alive

Abby (lil sister) - dead at age of 5 (she comes back as an angel)

Bio: she lives with her brother in a tiny room. Their mother and father hate them so they abuse them, Mayu tries to protect her brother from her mom and dad causing her to have scars down her back and insane. She love her brother to death, but her punishment came in the form of chain around her tying her while they are either on fire or charged with electricity.

Name: Viktor

Nickname(S): Vixy or Red

Age: 15

Species: Reaper

Birthdate: October 31, 1999

Hair color/ style: Crimson that reaches his hips ,kept down with bangs covering his face his face ( when cooking and such it is pulled up into a messy bun with the bangs still covering his face)

Eye color: classic shinigami greenish/yellow covered by both his hair and his darkly tinted pale blue glasses with a silver chain with roses

Blood type:-AB

Personality: He seems shy and detached at first glance , but is observant taking note of things others may have missed. fiercely protective of his twin sister, Mayu and prone to unstable changes in his mindset. He remains childish in most situations until he believes Mayu could be in danger. Can become very scary when angered , Easily scared

Likes: Mayu, (Little Sister ),cats, fire, cooking, singing, stitches

Dislikes: All other family members, loud noises,

Fears: Slight fear of birds, the dark, and strangers, Spiders (Like Claude)

favorite food : Shortbread cookies and Crystallized ginger

Misc. abilities and ect. : His voice seems to almost be able to hypnotize people. People mistake him for a girl often . Often loses bets with Mayu. A habit of catching things on fire . He often sews himself up with needle and thread and cuts himself due to finding the process of healing " Pleasant" As well as an odd obsession with death. Telepathic

Family: Younger sister, Abby… (Deceased) Twin sister Mayu , Mother ….(...), Father….(...)

Bio: His beating aren't nearly as bad has Mayu's, His punishment just involve him getting locked in the basement making him slowly go insane


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning Before The End

Mayu: Hi everyone!

Viktor: We own NOTHING, besides our characters and our selves.

Alois: When am i gonna join!

Mayu: -Hides behind Viktor- NEVVVVAAAA

Undertaker: um... Mayu-Viktor own none of us we belong to Yana Toboso. Any how read on and we will see you all shortly.

* * *

Mayu walked towards the house with Viktor. She skipped humming. "What anime should watch when we get him?" Mayu asked Viktor. Viktor smiled and tapped his head pretending to think. "Well most definitely not black butler. 'Cause you hate that show sooooo much" Viktor laughed poking Mayu in the forehead. Mayu pouted. "Don't do that! Well you like Grell." She says sticking her tongue out at him, blushing. Viktor blushes back, sticking his tongue out at her. "Yeah so!" He smirks crossing his arms. "Can't help it, I like a guy who can fight while looking good kittykat." "Sebastian looks better!" She exclaims, then she looks at the driveway seeing 3 cars. "Uh oh... Can we sleep on the streets tonight?" Viktor clenches his school bag to his chest, staring at the cars. "Yeah c'mon I got money." He pulled Mayu's arm heading the other way. A woman who was their mother came out of the house. "Oh babies your here." She say smirking evilly. Mayu backs up in front of Viktor, as he pales seeing their uncle and father behind their mother. He freezes whispering to Mayu in her ear, "I think we should run." She nods turning them around pushing Viktor, "go on Vixy I will catch up." She glares at the family over her shoulder.

Viktor shakes his head and backs up pulling Mayu with him, watching the family. "No come on Yuu let's go." She smiles before following Viktor saying, "let's be like Jack the Ripper and scat."

Vik slowed down once they were a good ways from home and out of sight. "As deadly efficient, you are at running. The witches face was entertaining, all bugged out like that." Mayu looked of imagining something while saying, "True but she would look better bloody and dead..."she giggles evilly before smiling at Viktor "hmmm... What to do now?"

Viktor pulls out 2 cookies from his bag and hands one to Mayu. "Wanna go paint under the bridge…?" he asked shoving the other cookie into his mouth, smiling. Mayu nods nibbling on the chocolate chip cookie. "Mmmmmm... Cookies… sure we can..." she says, busy concentrating on the chocolate delight she was eating happily. Viktor smiled and tips an imaginary hat towards her. "Well, lead the way my dear lady. The bridge shall not paint itself." She nods, walking towards the bridge, before tripping and falling. She tears up seeing that she lost her cookie on the dirt covered earth before her. "NOOOOOO… MY cookie…." HE pats her on the back, "its ok Hun I have some more in my bag, M'Kay?" She glomps him shouting, "YAAAYY" she giggles like a child. "I Wuvs Choco Chip cookieessss..." He laughs losing his balance and ended up on the ground. "Yes, I know Hun. That is why I got 'em" She giggles more happily shouting, "Your Da Bestest Big brudder EVA." she said it in a childish tone.

"Of course I am Sis now Onward towards to the bridge." He jumped up to his feet, helping Mayu up, before skipping away giggling like a mad man. She followed him laughing, "you acting like the under taker! HAHAHA…" She grabs her hands, "well thank you dearie." He said before proceeding to spin her around in circles, his laughter bordering hysterics. She begins getting dizzy, "H-Hun C-calm down….." she grabs her head dizzily. "Ugh….. My head…." He stops, and let her go pouting, "I-im sorry neko. I didn't mean it…" She smiles, "it's fine Lil' Red." She falls down on the ass, "we all fall down, Hehe." Viktor grins widely pulling his long red hair from his face to look at her with his greenish yellow eyes. "London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down, my dear lady." He giggles skipping around her. "Only in season 1 of Black Butler Brother Dearest." She says standing up seeing as she was no longer dizzy. He pretends to swoon. "Oh sister dear only Black butler can guys be so hot and still be oh so deadly efficient." She smiles seeing they were already at the bridge, "True Dat." She looks around. "Hmm... I wonder how long we have been here..?"

Viktor Pulls a box of paints from his bag and grins, "well by the angle of the sun and the depth of the shadows it is half past time to paint a bloody brilliant picture." She grins evilly, "Let's make it really bloody…"He dips the paint into the bloody red pain and splatters it across the side, getting some on his face. "Come now let's make it beautifully crimson." She frowns before coming up with an idea. "I wanna scare Adults though." He flicks the paint at her. "Well we do have red paint and knives…. but let's scare those meanies from school." She frowns and looks scared, "But we will get beat up more… plus they are big scary males…" He smirks evilly, "Don't worry sissy I watched them today. I just need you to make scary noises while I cut their brakes…" She nods, "ok… I can do it." He starts walking towards a hardware store that they passed, "C'mon I saw them at the hardware store. You can just keep watch and warn me when they get close while I cut their brakes." She nods smudging the red paint making it look like it actually was her blood. Soon they arrived at the car and she stood next to the door, "Ring-a-round the Rosie,A pocket full of posies,Ashes! Ashes! We all go... Die… "She sing that verse over and over again the closer the people who owned the car got. Viktor smiled at his black haired twin whose red eyes seemed to glow, before crawling up under the car and pulls at the brakes and junk. "Keep an eye out neko if they get close tell me to take off and run." "Ok …" she grins psychotically. "...Wanna Play..?" She tilt her head making the creepiest face imaginable.

* * *

Mayu: Hey Guys this is our first story

Viktor : Um yeah what She said Um...

Little Girl: Read and Review and i will give you a undertaker cookie


	3. Chapter 2: Deconstructing Souls

Mayu and I are so sorry We didn't notice the problem but its fixed now !

* * *

Viktor crawls out from under the car just as the bullies started walking from the store, having finished demolishing the cars brakes. "C'Mon sis lets hide and watch." She giggles following him. "Ok." At the top of the hill, she climbed up a tree to watch with a better view. He followed her up the tree, "I bet they smash into a wall. What about you Kitty ..?" Viktor asked while watching as the Bullies got in to the brakeless car, heading towards the hill. She thinks for a moment before responding, "I'm thinking either a house or a tree Dearest brother…" Viktor smiles sweetly. "If I win this bet you have to make me Shortbread Cookies." he says seeing the car go faster and faster. Her eyes widen in horror. "B-but they have no Chocolate…." He sticks his tongue out at her, "so? I like them." Her eyes gleam coming up with an idea. "Can I dip some in chocolate?" He nods watching the car with an evil smile on his face as it crashes into a tree, painting a beautiful picture of Shrapnel fire and blood. "Oh bother looks like you won dear sister." She giggles before looking off in concentration, "told you." He shake his head with a sigh, "sometimes I swear you can see the future neko. Now come on its time to go" Viktor climbed down the tree carefully, while leading his sister down so she don't do anything stupid and dangerous.

He led her away from the scene as she looked down. "Sorry Brother…." She said as they walked away. He looks at her and frowns before hugging her. "What's wrong mayu? Are you alright?" She sighs sadly before asking, "I cause trouble, don't I…?" he shakes his head, "No you don't Hun. You fix things and make them pretty. You help them see pretty things." He pats her back, smiling at her sadly. "YAY! Big brother isn't mad at me!" She smiles at him, happy that he wasn't angry with her. He jumps at the sudden outburst, laughing at himself for being scared. "You silly kitty, can't be Mad at you. Here have another cookie." he hands her another cookie. Her eyes widen as she snatches the cookie. "Myyyy … Precciousssssssss…" He laughs before spazzing out seeing a monster sized spider (just an itty bitty non poisonous spider) dropping in front of his face. "AHHHHHH holy crap, Holy Crap… GETTTT ITTT AWAYYY FFFRRRROOMMMM MEEEEEEEE!" She flicks it away, smirking as it lands with a tiny splat. "It was just a tiny one." He looks at her in disbelief, "little?! It coulda ate me or laid its babies in my head!" Her face went blank as she stared at him. "...really?" He was unable to see her face as he cleaned his glasses muttering," Icky bicky buggy too man leggies creepy crawly scurry along icky bicky buggie..."

She face plants the ground not wanting to move. He grabs a stick and pokes her. "Did you die?" She say monotonously, "yesh... Blerrrgh..." Viktor sighs and sits beside her pricking his fingers with a needle. "Well just don't stay dead forever okay? It would get really lonely." She sits up. "I would never leave you brother... You should know that."

He pokes her in the nose with a cookie. "Of course..." She smiles before spazzing out. "Ahhhhh you got chocolate on meeeeeee!" He smiles innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about dearie." He gets up and skips away. She scrambles after him. "Get back here Viky!" He runs in circles around her. "NEEEEVVVVVAAAAA!" He shouts while running. She tries to tackle him, but misses running into a little girl. "Ahh I'm sorry li- Abby!"


	4. Chapter 3: WERE IN KUROSHITSUJI!

Mayu: MEEEEEHHHHH WAAAHHHHH NO REVIEWS -CRIES-

Viktor :-pats her head and gives a cookie - Please review She gets scary when she's sad

Undertaker: There is a reason this is put under Kuroshitsuji, Plus they Dont own us we belong to Yana Toboso and Square-enix!

Sebastian: Read and Review and i will give you a cookie -wink-

Mayu: -glares at sebastian- Dont you dare...

- everyone evacuates the room-

Abby: HEHE Nee is scarier when angry, Also warning this chapter contains character death and bad word and child abuse dont like? DONT READ

* * *

Viktor freezes and stares at the little girl, his face paling. "A-Abby?! b-but your d-d-d-..." She stares at them before smiling at them bloodily,  
"London Bridge is  
Falling down  
Falling down  
Falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
You shall die….." He blinks rapidly, grabbing Mayu and backs up quickly. "Umm…. Umm….. HOLY CARP!" Mayu's eyes widen, "Abby... Why..." Abby disappears. "An illusion...?" Mayu looks confused. Viktor looks to Mayu freaking out, "umm... Umm... Mayu what was that!?" Mayu hugs Viktor, "a spirit... She told us we were gonna die..." Viktor hugged her back, patting her head muttering. "Paint fumes... Yeah must be the paint fumes..." She nods in agreement, even though she doubted it. "Umm... Maybe we should head back now, they should be asleep by now." He shakes his head hoping they really are. "Maybe..." Mayu nods and grabs their belongings. Viktor takes his stuff and grabs her hand. "C'mon sis..." They walk towards the house. Mayu kept looking behind her to the place they saw Abby.  
"Take the key and lock them up  
Lock them up  
Lock them up  
Take the key and lock them up  
They shall die" Viktor mutters beside her. "Fire is hungry, fire consumes, fire is hot fire burns, pretty pretty flame, pretty pretty pain." Mayu looks at him smiling, "the fire shall take what it wants and leaves nothing behind." They arrive home seeing the lights on. He mutters leading them to a window on the side of the house, "burn them clean, save the mind and burn the soul from inside." Viktor enters through an open window, Mayu tried to follow but fails because she was too short. "Help pwease" he smiles and pulls her up and into the house, "shorty c'mon we gotta be quiet." She looks sad whispering, "sowwy..." Viktor freezes as the door slams open and the lights flips on. Their mother stood in the doorway with a deadly grin on her face, "oh my babies are back where were you? I was sooooo worried." Mayu moved in front of Viktor. "We aren't staying long..." Mother throws a bottle at Mayu and Viktor, and starts yelling. "SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING BRAT! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO STAY HERE!" Mayu turns catching the bottle on her back, guarding Viktor, "NEVER YOU B*TCH." Viktor pulled a can of spray paint and sprays it at their mothers face pushing Mayu towards the open window " C'mon We need to leave, like now." she nods and hops out the window, landing in their fathers awaiting arms, "Red HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPP!" she struggles trying to get out of their father's arms. Viktor move towards the window only to be held back by their Uncle ,He struggles unable to break free" LET HER GO SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING !". Their mother leaving the room returning with a rag and a bottle of chloroform. "Brother!" Mayu was knocked in the head on her left temple knocking her left eye to turn a silverish gray color. Their father, Vance, pinches a nerve in her neck effectively knocking her out. Viktor struggles as their mother, Miyu, holds the rag over his face slowly causing him to black out and hang limply from his uncle Aaron's arms " Aaron, be a dear and take Lil' Red to the basement I think that horrid girl seems to have upset him ." Aaron nods his head, tossing Viktor over his shoulder as he was leaving the room "What about Mayu? Shall she be chained up down there?" Vance asked Miyu smirking evilly. Miyu grins leaning out the window "What do you think Vance dear, a good dose of electricity~?" "And make the one around her neck white hot brother..." Aaron says to Vance as they headed down to the dark basement. Aaron laughs as he drops Viktor in the floor to help his brother chain up Mayu, leaving Miyu to set up the electricity and heating elements for Mayu's punishment.

Mayu and Viktor slowly start to awaken, and saw as their eyes widening seeing each other, "Brother!" Viktor tries reaching towards her, his movements were sluggish from the drugs "Stop! Please stop it! "All the adults laugh and Miyu pats Viktor on the head "Poor baby she is so horrid and you can't even see it, don't worry soon everything will be okay dear." Mayu's eyes widen further feeling electricity shocking her. Her body lurched forward before the chain around her neck turned white burning the flesh at the back of her neck. "H-help..! Gack-" The sickening smell of burning flesh filled the tiny basement room and Viktor jerks to his feet his arms hanging limply by his sides "Stop It! You're hurting her... STOP IT!" Her eyes begin to close as she feels suffocated. "I-is this what she meant..." Her eyes dim as she slowly died. Vance and Aaron chuckle to themselves watching her die and Miyu cackles patting Viktor on the back " See Hun everything's gonna be great now the little brats are gone and now so is that horrid little girl " Viktor's eyes seem to start glowing when he stabs one of his needle through his mother's eye screaming "YOU KILLED HER ! YOU KILLED HER! "He launches himself Mayu shocking and burning himself as he pulls the chain from her. Mayu laid limp and cold in his arms. Vance gets angry, "you brat YOU ATTACKED YOUR MOTHER!" Vance approaches ready to punch him. Miyu is clutching her face as Aaron pulls her towards the stairs " Brother try not to hurt the boy too much " Viktor sets Mayu down carefully crouched down to turn and glare at Vance his voice more of a growl than words "Neither of you are fit to be parents , Now run before I kill you! " Vance glared back before helping Miyu up the basement and out of the house, "he shall pay Miyu hunny." Viktor turned back to sit on the floor beside his sister petting her hair" Don't worry honey... It's gonna be fine …" He reached across the floor for the heating elements used in her punishment pulling it to pieces. Flames engulf the house. Viktor laid down beside Mayu hugging her falling asleep. The world fades to black as flames eat through the timbers of the house collapsing in on top of them.

Mayu blinked seeing a white room and Viktor beside her, "brother? B-but were dead..." Viktor looks around the white room "I know Sister … but doesn't this look oddly familiar?" He tilts his head thinking. Mayu looked down then it came to her., "this is TRUTHS ROOM OMGGGGG!" She runs around like an idiot. Viktor face palms "Only you Mayu …. Only you "she looks at him pouting, "B-but he's the coolest and the evilest!" Viktor Pouts" nuh-uh Wrath is and so is pride!" She glares, "b-but kid wrath and pride is adorable and envy is pretty..." He sticks his tongue out "So? Greed is hotter than everyone in that show!" She smirks, "you forgot that envy can transform into anyone..." He laughs at her "So that just makes him a well-loved prostitute "she growls tackling him. "Take it back!" Viktor runs away giggling hysterically " NEVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAA" truth coughs making them stop. "Yes mister truth?" Mayu says innocently. Viktor Blinks before grinning mischievously "Hey um Mayu what would happen if we painted Mister Truth?" She blinks looking at him like he was crazy, "he would kill us and not send us to an anime..." He pouts "b-but I wanna Make him pwetty and wedd! """ Mayu sighed and shook her head, as truth switched their clothes and put them in a tiny dark space. "OoO its dark..." Viktor's eye twitches before he starts spazzing out "HOLY CARP HOLY CARP HOLY CARP ISSSSSHHHHH TOOOOOO DARRRRKKKKK!" He accidently shoves Mayu. "Kyaaa oww... "She falls out on the floor before growling threats into the ground not seeing 7 pairs of feet around her. Viktor Jumps out dancing around "Thank the gods THE LIGHT ITS SOOOOO PURRRDDDYYY"" Mayu lays there feeling weird and annoyed. Viktor stops dancing and starts poking her, not noticing that they switched clothes "Hey Kiitkat , Are you dead? Omg! Don't be dead! "She stands up stretching before looking at herself, "boobs bounce up and Down  
Up and down  
Up and down  
Boobs bounce up and Down  
All day long..." She says jumping some not notice kitty ears and tail. Viktor looks at her then looks at the others and growls grabbing her and backing away "Mine! ….." He looks at his clothes and smiles shaking his butt  
"I shake my tail back and forth  
I shake my tail back and forth! "  
Mayu's eye twitches, "are you wearing my clothes?" Viktor lets go of her and backs away from her looking for a place to hide "…...Maybe…" Mayu hisses and tries to grab him. "GET BACK HERE VIKTOR! THEY ARE MY CLOTHES AT LEAST GIVE ME MY BRA BACK!" He blinks And runs away landing on Lau " NOOOO SHE GONNA EAT MEEEEE!" she trips falling on to Sebastian before blushing and running to Viktor. "M-men..." She whimpers out. He looks around and get ups picking up Mayu as he goes "This is mine … You no touchy "He walks out of the room. The undertaker shrugs laughing at Sebastian and Lau's faces. "Hehe~ pricelesssss~!"


	5. Chapter 4: Cookies and Death threats

Mayu: hey guys sowwy for this being sooo late kinda ran out of ideas...

Viktor : But we got something up ! sugar is an excellent motivator

Mayu: yup... anyway read review and enjoy this chapter..

both: also there is poll up on our profile for the next story you want us to write on

* * *

The undertaker and the crew stood there confused staring where the twins had entered the kitchen before mayu comes out in her night clothes that she stole back from viktor, with shortbread cookies in the looks of a bone and held them out to the undertaker and company. "d-do y-you w-want s-some cookies….?" she looks at them shyly before covering her eyes with her knee length black hair. Viktor walks out of the kitchen with a thin sharp knife and draws on his skin with it while wearing his sleep pants" hey Kitty I found sharp objects! !" MAyu looks at him and nods meekly before placing the pan of cookies down and heads to the kitchen, " i-i-im gonna kill you for playing with the sharp objects without me!" she tackles viktor making him drop the knife and scream terrified seeing her face split into a bloody evil grin. Viktor spazzes out and shoving her off and running behind Sebastian forgetting He is a crow demon "Stay DANGER! HELPSSSSS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE"Mayu giggled before going back into the kitchen with cloth before looking back and saying, "Birds are pretty." then she looked at Madame Red and grell and mouthing that times almost up.

Viktor blinks in confusion before remembering " Holy CARP ! EVIL BIRD EVIL BIRD!" He stabs sebastian with one of his needles and hides behind a laughing undertaker while Sebastian glares at him . Mayu comes back out in a black gothic lolita dress that came to her knees and had red stares at his sister for a moment before noticing the cat ears on her head and freaking out "omg! You'ssss a kittykat like for realz" he glomps her and pokes at her ears. Mayu looks confused as her ears twitched when he kept poking them. "Sweet!" She smirked at him, "can I use u as a scratching post?" He blinks and laughs with a smile " but you already do darling. " mayu smirked and pulls out a pole, "u wanna play with it?" Viktor glares" I am NOT a stripper !" He crosses his arms pouting at the others " I don't look like one do I?" She shrugs, "u did steal my clothes and shook your booty at them..." Lau nods his head grinning " yes a very very pretty stripper" viktor jumps up ignoring mayu and kicks him between the legs and shoves him in a coffin " dumb *ss drug dealer, he glares evilly at everyone else " anymore brilliant comments ? "

Sebastian is smirking at mayu and staring when viktor bashes him on the head with a glass beaker which shatters " look at something other than my sister you disgusting rat with feathers!" Mayu sweat drops before kissing viktors cheek making him calm down and then smacks him in the head, "Really... Don't kill them they are needed..." Viktor pouts " b-but if I wait I won't get them alllllllll" she glares, "only the most and important..." He smirks glancing at grell when no one is looking " finnnnnneeeee as long as I get the hot red one ..." Everyone looks at Madame red and shivered in DISGUST while mayu face plant the ground laughing at who they choose. Grell stood twitching , while Madame red spazzed out, "NOOO I LIKE MY MEN HOT BUT IMM NOT A CRADLE F***ING ROBBER!'!" Viktor twitches and pretends to puke " um like no thanks babe. Your red hair is hot and all but ya ain't quite my cup of tea darling I prefer people like my sister " he hugs mayu and kisses her on the cheek. Sebastian glared at him while grell glared at mayu, all the rest of the group shivered in disgust thinking they were pretends not to notice them and decides to freak them out even more. He hides his face and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear " it sucks that she is more dominate than me though " mayu blushes realizing his plan before helping him, "n-not here brother... It was supposed to be a secret..." Viktor pouts blushing " I'm sorry sister I forgot..."

Sebastian and grell nearly attack the twins before the undertaker popped in,"those cookie were deviously good dearie , why did you all appear in one of my coffins thougH? Would you like one specially made for your sizes?" Viktor jumps up and down " please please please ! I want one ! " he glomps the undertaker smiling " pleasssseeee we be dead any way..."the undertaker chuckles, "i see so truth sent you here?" He nods his head walking over to randomly poke grell in the side speaking with a slight Russian accent " Da! He put me in pretty dress!" Grell blinked at viktor, "hi?" Mayu appeared by the undertaker scaring him, "c-can I have a coffin too?" She looked up at him like a chibi. Undertaker grins and pats her on the head " of course dearie" Viktor looks at grell before walking over to mayu" … So much hotter with red hair…." he fixes his glasses playing with the red rose chain singing to himself as his yellow-green eyes seem to glow slightly

" blood drips from my fingertips as you lay broken and bleeding on the ground

I tried to paint you a pretty shade of red,

I wanted to create a beautiful sacrifice,

maybe another will come my way and become the crimson sacrifice I so crave "

He doesn't bother to notice all the different looks he was getting .

Ciel blinks and looks to madame red " Perhaps Lau and yourself should go on to the manor we shall meet you there .." Madame red smiles sweetly as Grell retrieves Lau from the coffin and goes out the door " Of course dear stay out of trouble " she leaves with a suspicious glance at the twins yelling at Grell outside "You idiot ! Don't put him there!" Mayu glomped the undertaker, "yay! Papa lovesh me!'!" Ciel looks at the twins then the undertaker and Sebastian " Who the h*ell are they ?" Mayu giggles teleporting behind ciel before sebastian can say anything and hugs him, "I'm Mayu Akatsuki! And ur f*cking adorable!" Ciel blinks and spazzes out trying to shove her off " Sebastian get her off me !" Viktor glares at sebastian when he goes to move her " Don't touch her or you will lose your giblets" mayu fell off ciel laughing, "you said giblets! Hahahahahahahaha" . Viktor glares at every one " I will reap every single one of you …. starting with the winged rat in the suit …" the undertaker falls over laughing hysterically as sebastian twitches after being called a rat .

Mayu smirked, "I will play with ur dead bodies using sharp object." Ciel smirks back, "how can you if u can't touch me?"Viktor smiles sweetly " Boy I will CUT you …." he pokes an angry ciel on his eye patch with a smirk " you say some pretty big words for a short little pirate" mayu stands up and hugs viktor making them look evillier than them alone, "you can't touch us!" Viktor blinks and looks at her completely ignoring the others " well they kinda can … in fact I don't really think you would mind if a certain someone did…." A snap is heard from mayu and she tightens her grip on viktors neck, "excuse me? I'm not a whore and he's a jack*ss right now!"Viktor pulls her off and backs away slowly " I didn't mean it like that ! and he is a pretty big butt maybe he got the pirate princess preggers " He gets really close to ciel and pokes him in the stomach grinning" Well? Did he miss pirate?" Ciel twitches and glares at a smirking and chuckling sebastian " I AM NOT PREGNANT Get This IDIOT away from me ! "

the undertaker laughs giggles like crazy in the background. Mayu giggles and grabs viktor, "brother u need to introduce yourself to lil ciel phantomhive.."He stops being stupid for a minute while ciel glares at him muttering about idiots " you're right I did forget " Viktor puts a hand on his hip and makes a peace sign" I am Viktor Akatsuki and I'm Deadly efficient when It comes to senseless acts of violence !" He grins wickedly getting really close to Sebastian afterwards, with his glasses glaring in the light " So what do ya say baby , Can I paint ya red? "

Mayu smirked, "why paint him red? when he his blood is way too **_tainted_**?"


End file.
